The coming of the 10th Generation
by Split-Girl
Summary: Several years have passed since Giotto raised three children into inheriting the true ideals of Vongola, they went to Namimori to experience a normal life while still continuing with their education. However, many problems arose in Vongola while they're at it! Problem? He's in Namimori! Sequel to Fated Journey
1. Chapter 1

Vongola's Dilemma

For many years...

Timoteo has been baffled. So is the whole Vongola for that matter.

They have strings of bad luck even though few but a very significant few!

It all started 13 years ago, when CEDEF's Leader Sawada Iemitsu has twin children...but as they say in superstitions regarding twins, one would be strong, one would be weak. And that superstition rarely happens, but it happened to him and his poor eldest child and daughter Tsunayoshi will not live past six and the heartbroken couple left her on the orphanage, unable to watch her wither before their eyes and die, and Yoshitsune was to never know he has a sister.

However, not long after that, five years after that tragedy, Xanxus discovered the truth finding out he's not his real son, and Timoteo has no intention to give him the position of the next Vongola Boss because he doesn't have Vongola Blood. This made Xanxus feel betrayed, thinking that he was only adopted out of pity. Enraged by the revelation, Xanxus, along with his chosen Varia Guardians, planned a rebellion which lead to the incident known as Cradle Affair. This rebellion, however, failed as Timoteo froze him with Vongola Primo's technique, Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition. Xanxus may not be his blood child but he still loved him like he was his own but the fact remains that he really could not inherit as he is not a descendant of Giotto.

Then years later...his own sons are being killed off. Enrico was killed in a gunfight in a party. Massimo was kidnapped and found drowned and Federico...well, only his bones are found after several years of searching, and all men did not have children. The last hope for succession was Yoshitsune...and he ordered Iemitsu to check to be double sure that his son is a Sky. Iemitsu went home when Yoshitsune was eight for a small vacation...and learned that his son isn't a Sky despite his lineage...he was a Lightning and guessed it must be from Nana's side of the family. For the sake of Vongola, Iemitsu stayed home to try again for another child that may be a sky. They have a daughter, Sen. And she was a Sky to their luck. Sen would be Vongola heir thus...and they were able to recover from losing Tsunayoshi with their youngest child. Iemitsu remained with Nana for four years, watching over their new daughter and catching up with his son before going back to CEDEF, Vongola's future secure.

However, while Iemitsu was in Japan...the Sky Ring halves turned into stone! The other rings are fine however but still...!

This was a dilemma that got the higher echelons of Vongola Families absolutely baffled and kept this a secret from their allied families bar the most trusted...and old man Talbot paid a visit, because he sensed the ring's spark disappear.

'...my my, what a naughty young man...' Talbot chuckled as he looked at the halves of the rings.

'What do you mean, Talbot?' Timoteo asked Talbot. In the office were his Guardians, Iemitsu, and Squalo who was acting Leader of the Varia that is currently in probation AND house arrest.

'Hehehe...as you know, the Vongola Rings have the power to pass on its form to the next generation while engraving every hour of their lives into the rings...in short, a copy of the bosses' memories, experiences, emotions and will is stored in the form of an avatar with the copy of the Primo Generation as the acting cornerstone as its their duty to 'pass their form'. However, someone in the Sky Ring went out and is outside for far too long...and its Giotto who's missing.'

'Voooi! How can you know its him when you haven't even done anything _fancy_ to check?!' Squalo demanded hotly.

'Because its the blood and avatars of the Primo Generation powering up the rings. Hehehe...' Talbot chuckled. 'Its the Primo Generation maintaining these rings' spark, one guardian and boss per element...and as Giotto is gone, the ring of course, turned into stone. Had it been other successors, this would NOT happen. And right now, the only one who can find Giotto's avatar is Vongola blood, the only ones who can see him...so Nono, Sawada Iemitsu...are you up for a game of Hide-and-Seek? If you find Giotto's avatar and convince him to return, the rings will be back to normal and regain its life...and I will fix the rings to complete its revival while borrowing some Sky Flames of yours. I'll be waiting...heeheehee...'

With that, Iemitsu was on a mission to look for Giotto as Nono couldn't leave Vongola for too long...unaware that Giotto is right under his nose, being Namimori Chuu's Science Teacher. Not that anyone would ever know that though...

Unknown to them...the Mist ring glinted.

xxx

Present day...Japan, Namimori...

'Alright kids,' said Giotto cheerfully, happy that all three of his children are in the same school. 'Shall we go together?' he said excitedly as the teens sweatdropped.

For the years they've been in Namimori...Tsuna, Hayato and Mukuro learned how to cook and clean the house WITHOUT magic. But laundry was beyond their ability which is why they go to the local Laundromat for it and simply hang them dry at home. As for shoes, they pay the Laundromat for doing it for them if it wasn't leather. They however, do it on weekends, not weekdays. That, and nothing supernatural for now except for training every after school. They would always pretend they don't see anything supernatural bar their flames in a bid to have life 'normal', and the children take turns cooking every day.

Hayato, being the genius took care of anything meat as he found ways to make meat mouth-watering perfect and juicy. Bentos made by him are so meaty there's little room for rice. Its very heavy on the stomach too and not one of them can **ever** hope to understand the scientific mumbo-jumbo he came up with to cook meat and they long since gave up.

Giotto's fellow teachers asked him on who makes it and told them his middle child made it, and they better give up asking as the whole family gave up on understanding after having mental breakdowns with their brains turning to mush and nosebleeding over it. If they can understand Gokudera Hayato Language, they might succeed where the family DIDN'T. So for that dare, Hayato skipped a day's class just to come at lunch time to give a lecture at the Staff Room on how he cooks his meat, and he came with a presentation for a projector...it did not end well as the whole staff room _collapsed_.

Even Yuuko who watches over them could NOT understand what alien language he was speaking of when she wanted Watanuki to make such levels of meat and they also gave up.

Who comes up with MIT-Level Arithmetic computations and equations for **cooking**? He does!

Mukuro's passion was seafood since he liked how artistic they look when cooked. Bentos he makes, makes one be reminded of the sea with seafood swimming and crawling, whether cooked or sashimi. But they had to buy big bento boxes as he sometimes, uses lobsters or any big crustacean...

Tsuna took care of vegetables, and staple homecooking in general, and knows how to make the perfect, fluffy rice whether fried or not and eggs. Her bentos are of course, vegetarian. And since they take turns everyday, they all have a well-balanced diet. However, on weekends its Giotto who cooks and he makes Italian Dishes.

Life in one place also did the kids good with a good, happy home life to match. Giotto worked to become a good parent and raise the tenth generation well as their tutor in how to run Vongola for the good of thousands.

Tsuna who was used to the wilderness for so long she may as well be Jungle Girl Pocahontas unable to adapt to city life gradually adjusted and became accustomed to normal life. She who was used to the fact that she was abandoned for dead and resigned herself to it recovered with Giotto's brand of 'parenting' that she sees him as her father and mother in one package...even if she saw her real parents around that she uses the scepter to disguise herself, as she resembles her mother...and she's fully aware that she has a new little sister, Sen who is curretly four years old. Giotto had to follow Iemitsu to Italy to hear that because Yoshitsune is a Lightning Guardian, Sen who possessed Sky Flames is to be heiress to Vongola that Timoteo had to hold on for a little while longer...or so he thought.

Hayato who was bitter with betrayal by family through deception and wandered around looking for a place to belong found himself a good warm family with acceptance and training, and a bright future awaited him. He took to tutoring Tsuna and Mukuro for General Education out of gratefulness. And with him having legions upon legions of tutors, they are very well-versed in subjects indeed.

Mukuro who came from a persecuted family AND tortured by his own family in a bid to make a powerful human bioweapon left him bitter against the world and mafia in general until Tsuna saved him and took care of him. He had no idea how the world works as he spent much of his life in a prison cell or strapped tightly to gurneys where his uncles would work on him. Living with their family of misfits enabled him to see and experience his rights as a human AND as a child. That he was NOT born to be a guinea pig.

Giotto had to parent these three troubled kids into becoming well-adjusted, happy children and good for the future of Vongola.

'I'm going to graduate soon though, this year.' said Mukuro as they all went to school together.

'Well, at least I have you kids in one place this year.' Giotto chuckled as upon arrival at school... 'Well, you three go check your class rosters now. I have to be in the Staff Room.'

xxx

'Dad sure put us in the same class...' Hayato quipped as they separated from Mukuro who was a senior and had to go up the third floor.

'Well, more convenient that way isn't it?' Tsuna pointed out. 'And didn't he say that each class is divided evenly to ensure that class group works goes well? Our class is lucky with you in it since you're a genius and I'm not bad either.'

She also asked Giotto in secret that should a certain baseball player enroll in Namimori Chuu, he be put in their class too. She informed him that he is her Rain Guardian. So Giotto ensured such. As for Sasagawa Ryohei, he was a sophomore in the same school and he was there, and the school has a Boxing Club in which he was the leader.

She also made plans with her brothers...

That she WILL fight one Hibari Kyoya on their first day...after school.


	2. She Acts

She Acts

At school...

Tsuna was nervous for a very good reason and Hayato knew why.

In her class is Sawada Yoshitsune, her twin brother. His hair was similar to Giotto's but in a tamer, child-like way while Giotto's spikes were softer yet wilder at the same time. And upon introduction...their eyes met, even though the spelling of their surname is different.

The Sawada Family name is spelled as 'Swampy Rice Field' while the Sawada she and Giotto used is written as 'Sandy Beach'. Even worse, the class lampshaded that they could have been TWINS if not for their names. Due to there being two Sawadas in class, each teacher apparently decided to go yobisute to avoid confusion between the two and the class agreed! And their class is stunned that their Science Teacher, Sawada Ieyasu shares the same name spelling as her, and is very friendly to his two 'kids' in class, Tsuna and Hayato.

They had no idea how they got the truth right on the mark. Even worse, Yoshitsune got interested due to said facts.

'Hey Sawada-san,' said Yoshitsune in a friendly manner. 'I'd like to get to know my class twin better!'

'Eh? Uh but I'll be eating with my older brothers...' Tsuna began sweating buckets. 'I don't know if they'll like a guy around me just yet.'

'Oh, are they in the same school as us?'

'I'm right here you know!' Hayato grunted protectively of Tsuna, startling them.

'Hah?! But your surnames are different!'

'We're adopted!' Hayato grunted. 'So she's still my little sister and I'm not about to let ANY octopus near her!'

'EHHHHHH?!'

'What's this about octopus, Hayato?' Mukuro peered into the room with his lunch.

'Ah Mukuro! Just making it clear that no octopus is allowed near Tsuna for the next twenty years!' Hayato grinned. Mukuro flashed a powerful malice that spooked the whole class bar two.

'Fufufu...' he chuckled sinisterly. 'I'm Rokudo Mukuro, their eldest.' he introduced himself with a dark, yet playful smile. 'Touch my sister and DIE as how my name suggests.' every boy in the room gulped. 'Now then, to the rooftop you two.' he said as he turned to leave.

'Coming~!' and the two freshmen ran after Mukuro.

'...I didn't know Sawada-sensei has three kids in school!'

'He sure has two hot sons! They're gorgeous!'

'Rokudo-san is pretty scary though~!'

Yoshitsune could not help but be scared of the eldest brother while still looking at the girl who could be his twin.

xxx

'Alright dad, you really put that kid in our class didn't you?!' Tsuna choked out at the rooftop as the family ate lunch up there. As it's a monday, it was Mukuro's lunch they're eating.

'Well, one can't run away from fate forever Tsuna.' said Giotto while enjoying Shellfish Bento that day. 'One way or another, you'll meet and truths will come out. Remember what Yuuko-san said? Fate is fate and we both agree fate is a bitch. A bitch we can never run away from because that's how it works.' he said casually. 'Not even almighty powers like Yuuko-san and Koenma can run from it nor can S-Classes of Makai.'

'Muuu...' Tsuna sighed gloomily.

'Well, what goes around comes around Tsuna.' said Hayato. 'And its something we'll have to face eventually. Especially with a family like yours.'

The Sawada Bloodline has the name Vongola for a reason.

'Well, I guess you're right...according to the scepter, there's four guardians in town.' said Tsuna gloomily. 'My feet woke me up at some nights and led me to four places...TakeSushi, Sasagawa, Hibari and their house. And all of them are in this school too.'

'So are we going to approach them?' Mukuro asked her with a glint in his eye.

'Aa. But I need to target Hibari Kyoya myself.' said Tsuna. 'He respects strength and skill. He will never follow anyone weaker than himself. I have to win him over by beating him first.'

'Alright...how hard can it be?' Hayato wondered aloud.

'It might be quite the challenge since I dumped a load of training equipment and instructions in his head and his bedroom?' the men in her life gave her a stare of disbelief.

xxx

And so...

Disciplinary Committee Office...

Tsuna walked down the halls with a sly smile on her face. A predator wanting her prey. She arrived at the office...and let out her sakki that caused the entire committee to come out, ready for war.

'A girl?!'

'I can't believe a girl can be like this!' Kusakabe Tetsuya gasped as the girl before them was smiling in a sinister yet cute way.

'...Hibari-senpai...can we play?' Tsuna asked Kyoya as they made eye contact.

Her aura was for real and his blood boiled in anticipation.

'Omoshiroi.' Kyoya grinned ferally. 'I'll bite you to death!'

'School grounds then...' Tsuna then jumped out the window. At the school grounds, Giotto, Hayato and Mukuro are waiting while concealed in illusions.

When the two fighters arrived...along with the whole committee...

'This is it guys...' said Giotto as they watched from above incase things get a tad messy, flying on their flames by emitting them from their feet.

'You're quite the brave one to challenge me.' Kyoya spoke as he got his tonfas out.

'I want to play with the strongest fighter in school.' said Tsuna as she took a fighting stance. 'Let's play!' and the two lunged at each other...and it was a frightening dance of speed, skill and technique...and in no time at all, word spread that there's a fight in the grounds, between the prefect and a girl.

And Yoshitsune saw how good she is...

What more of the two older brothers?!

All school activity halted. Literally and everyone ignored their clubs as the fight lasted so long!

The teachers just groaned that there's another fighting nutcase in school.

A loud clap interrupted everything as all eyes went to Giotto.

'Hai, sokomade!' he barked with a smile.

'Dad~!' Tsuna whined childishly.

'This looks like it can go on forever but kids, it's sundown.' Giotto deadpanned, pointing at the scarlet sky, 'You can play again another day.' he chuckled.

'Hey hey, what do you think of him?' Tsuna chirped as she skipped towards Hibari and glomped him from behind much to his ire. 'He's pretty good isn't he~?'

'Oy!'

'He's not bad Tsuna.' said Mukuro. 'A few more fights with you and maybe he can fight Hayato before he can fight me.' loads of jaws dropped at his statement.

'Hooo? Are you any good?' Kyoya looked excited at the prospect of fighting strong fighters and they're right under his nose!

'Fufufufu...I'm the strongest among us siblings, if that's what you're asking and our father can beat all of us even if we team up.' Mukuro chuckled with a straight lying face as several eyes bulged.

The truth was Tsuna is their strongest in regards to fighting ability. Mukuro was the strongest in terms of physical strength only while Hayato was the smartest.

'Saa, let's go home...I do have to cook dinner today and kindly get off the prefect, little sister. Oh, dad, we're out of lobsters so some money please.'

'Alright, make sure to pick some big ones then.' Giotto smiled as he gave Mukuro...his wallet.

xxx

Sawada Residence...

'I'm home!' Yoshitsune called out as he got back from school.

'Nii-tan okaeri!' Sen bounced up the steps. Yoshitsune chuckled as he picked up his tiny sister. 'Pick me pick me~!' she cried, jumping up and down with her tiny arms up.

'Tadaima Sen-chan.' he smiled as he carried his excitable sister who was trying to...pull his cheeks apart.

'Stretchy-stretchy~!'

'Okaeri, Tsune-kun.' Nana greeted. 'How's your first day?'

'It was really wild kaasan!' Yoshitsune cried excitedly. 'In my class, there's a girl who looks just like me with a weird name to boot!'

'A girl who looks like you?' Nana smiled.

'Yeah! Her name is Sawada Tsunayoshi!' Nana choked on her own spit but held it in. 'Her family name is spelled 'sandy beach' and her name is spelled 'connection to friendly relations'. Our science teacher is her adoptive dad Sawada Ieyasu-sensei and she has two adoptive older brothers...one's in my class and the other is a senpai...and all of them are fighters!' he shuddered. 'She could go toe-to-toe with the Prefect and their dad is really strong!'

'Heee...' Nana giggled. 'That sounds like a wild first day Tsune-kun. Not even mama and papa had that kind of first day in our days!' Yoshitsune laughed at that. 'Ma, play with Sen-chan while I make dinner OK? She's a real bundle of energy just like how you used to be~!'

'Hai~!' and Yoshitsune took his sister upstairs.

When he was gone...Nana burst into tears.

xxx

'...looks like she still hasn't gotten over your death yet.' at the Sawada Residence, the family watched the small family interact through a mirror.

'Except I'm not quite dead.' Tsuna chuckled. 'I'm satisfied with this.' she said. 'My parents still love me if only in memory but right now...I was never their daughter.. Their only children are my brother and sister. Their only role in my life was creating me. My parent is and always will be dad and that's what matters.' she said, turning off the mirror.

* * *

><p>A:N<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi is spelled as 沢田綱吉. But to hide her identity from Vongola, Giotto changed their surname to 砂海 and Tsuna's name is written as 繋誼 for public use.


	3. Arrival of Reborn

Arrival of Reborn

School...

Since that day, everyone feared the science teacher and three more people.

Kyoya demanded that since he really wanted to fight Mukuro and eventually their father, he wanted to defeat Tsuna to reach new heights. Thus every club hour...is fight hour.

Tsuna however, was smiling.

Each and every single time that they fight. And winners are never concluded as their time limit, was club hours. On weekends, Tsuna is not available as weekends is General Cleaning Weekend so they really can only fight on Weekdays on very little time, and Kyoya was one unhappy Prefect.

And at home when Mukuro wasn't cooking, Hayato or Tsuna and Giotto are sparring with him two against one to prepare him for a trained Kyoya should he ever defeat Tsuna...which was highly unlikely but there's a chance, as Tsuna tutored him in her own way.

As this happens every day...

Sasagawa Ryohei also took interest in the siblings, and took to doing research on profiles because he really wanted to know more. And when Science Class came...

'Sawada-sensei!' Ryohei burst out, startling Giotto who was about to tell them about Prelims.

'W-what is it, Sasagawa-kun?' Giotto rubbed his ears. He's so loud he reminds him of Knuckle.

'I would like your EXTREME permission to fight with either Gokudera Hayato and Rokudo Mukuro, sensei!'

'Ah that? Well sure if they have time.' Giotto smiled casually. 'But no more disruptions in class or I'll make you do 1000 push-ups!'

"Is that something a teacher should say?!" the rest of the class thought with sweatdrops.

'Oh yes, about the coverage of your Prelim Exams...'

xxx

Sawada, you're always smiling when we fight...why is that?' Kyoya questioned as their time ran out...as usual.

'Fufu...don't you notice, Hibari-san?' Tsuna smiled as she approached him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek that made him stiffen as nobody touched him like this, ever. 'You're learning and growing from our battles.' she said to his surprise. 'You are the type who evolves the more he fights. You are not one who learns through formal lectures and such boring things.' she chuckled. 'If you can beat me...then you'll stand a chance against dad...for five minutes, maybe. We still can't beat him.' she deadpanned in exasperation as she removed her hand.

'Oh? You're not telling me to fight your brothers first?' Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

'We each have our strengths as individuals...but as a team, we are at our strongest, capable of fighting dad for twenty.' Tsuna told him. 'I'm the best in fighting skill and ability but as you know, I'm not physically strong so my endurance makes up for that. Well, too much muscles won't look good on girls.' this threw Kyoya out for a loop. 'Hayato is a genius of his breed thus a deadly strategist and Mukuro is physically the strongest but they're also good fighters. What Mukuro said on first day is a lie but a lie he's willing to say just to keep boys off me.' she giggled with a grin. 'They would never let a weak boy date me. If my brothers approved only then will dad agree.' and she skipped away, still giggling.

'Omoshiro.' Kyoya smirked as he watched her go. 'Biting you to death will be pure pleasure, Sawada.'

xxx

At his house...

While training his body, Kyoya mused over that day's fight.

Tsuna was practically TRAINING him now that he thought about it. His body glistened in sweat as he did more muscle training. He hated to admit it but he enjoyed their fight...and the fact that he's learning from her. He had a hard time with her at first but he was getting used to it as weeks went by.

And to think the science teacher is way better than this by several notches.

He could not help but let his blood boil in anticipation.

Having the little freshman as a...tutor might not be so bad!

xxx

'Nee Tsunayoshi-san...' Yoshitsune finally got to approach Tsuna when Hayato got asked by their Math Teacher on an errand when the lunch bell rang. 'I need a favor.'

'What is it, Yoshitsune-san?' Tsuna asked him curiously as Yoshitsune looked sheepish.

'I just want a picture.' said Yoshitsune. 'One picture of just you and then a picture of the two of us.' that made her do a double-take. 'Ma was really curious since I kinda told her about my 'twin' in class.' he chuckled. 'She really wants to see for herself.'

'Heee...' Tsuna sweatdropped as Yoshitsune begged her.

'So, please? While Gokudera isn't around yet? I don't wanna die young you know!' he pleaded, complete with puppy eyes and clasped hands. Her twin brother is practically asking that they have a PICTURE together.

Well, as her dad said, fate is a bitch.

The picture was taken.

xxx

Reborn got himself a mission from Nono.

Because Sen is Vongola Heiress but only five years old, she needed protection. Thus his job is to train the son, Yoshitsune into becoming a Guardian as he is the Lightning Guardian and while being a tutor, he'd also double as a bodyguard for Sen while his charge is in school. Iemitsu would but he's looking for Giotto all over Italy.

So now he's in Namimori, after using Nono's personal jet, Fenichia.

'Long journey indeed.' Reborn sighed. First things first, looking into the backgrounds of everyone in Namimori Chuu. Its for Yoshitsune's safety and Sen is too young for Kindergarten so she still stays at home. Upon arrival, he went to Namimori Chuu at the crack of dawn, looking into the employees first...

And his eyes bulged at a certain file.

'...oh dear.'

In his hands were a pile of files about Science Teachers, and in front, was Giotto's files.

'Leon, looks like we found our runaway founder.'

xxx

Italy, nearing midnight...Timoteo was about to go to sleep after a day's work when he got a phone call.

'**Ciao**?'(hello)

/**L'ho trovato, nono. Il nostro fondatore fuga è in Namimori**./(I found him, ninth. Our runaway founder is in Namimori) Reborn told him. /**Sospendere la ricerca. Lui è anche piuttosto trafficata se stesso, e ha tre figli adottivi nella sua cura e ho il sospetto che sta anche raccogliendo la sua decima generazione ideale. Sen non sarà ereditiera per lungo tempo**./(Call off the search. He's also pretty busy himself, and he has three adoptive children in his care and I suspect he's also gathering his ideal tenth generation. Sen won't be heiress for a long time.) he said as Timoteo found himself deep in thought about this. /**Ti manderò una copia dei suoi file, così come quella dei suoi figli.**/(I'll send you a copy of his files, as well as that of his children's.)

'**Ottimo. Sarò aspettavo quei file. Mi dirigo verso Namimori appena Fenichia torna qui.**'(Very well. I'll be expecting those files. I'll head for Namimori as soon as Fenichia gets back here.) Timoteo told him as he hung up. '...Giotto...what are you planning on doing now...?'

xxx

Reborn made a copy of said files by turning Leon into a Scanner Machine, and saved the data before returning the files. He also went into much-needed offices for a thorough background check, copy, and send.

Now, he found himself looking at said files with his own copies.

Giotto has three adoptive children...a girl named Sawada Tsunayoshi, a girl who resembles his charge and Iemitsu's wife...Gokudera Hayato and Rokudo Mukuro. One daughter, two sons.

Now that he thought about it, one of his ex-lovers, Bianchi has a missing younger brother whom she's searching for the second she became a hitwoman...the name happens to be Hayato too...

Now he really has to investigate!

xxx

School...

Reborn watched from afar. Giotto practically covers fifteen classes from Freshmen up to five classes in Sophomore while some guy named Nezu covers Classes 2-6 up to the entire Senior Level. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Yoshitsune and Gokudera Hayato are in the same class while Rokudo Mukuro is in class 3-3.

And somehow, an illusion is covering something in the hair of the boys.

Interesting.

At P.E, his student is pretty much average, but the three siblings...they are clearly well-trained with a toned body. Especially the boys who are damn muscular. What the heck is Giotto doing? At lunch, the whole family eats together on the roof while his charge is friends with some peers. Just a normal kid.

He began asking around about the family...and learned shocking things.

Giotto is perfectly OK with his kids fighting. In fact, he's encouraging challengers as long as it doesn't go past school club hours. To the kids, he was a teacher in Namimori Chuu for five years and the youngest teacher at age 28, having started work at 23, and the nicest teacher, friendly and approachable with a good relationship with everybody but still strict with requirements to pass his subject and discipline in class. However, this year, they discovered something new about their prof; he has three adoptive children they just got wind of this year, and all four are also 'fighting nutcases' as dubbed by teachers and they NEVER saw that one coming on the biseinen sensei who looks like he can't harm a fly but if he could raise his daughter like THIS, he must be one heck of a fighter too. The daughter challenged the Prefect to a fight and soon it became a common sight in the grounds that the two fight every after class.

And Reborn anticipated that.

Thus after class...

He got treated to an impressive sight.

Tsunayoshi is fighting the Prefect, Hibari Kyoya. But her movements are being held back on purpose, but she increases the ante each time and it takes the prefect quite a while to notice. So this wasn't Tsuna's full level it seems.

Good thing he planted transmitters in their fighting place.

/...bzzzt...you cleared Level 10. Omedeto, Hibari-san./ Tsuna smiled.

/How many levels do you have exactly, Sawada?/ Kyoya asked her and Reborn could see the predatory look in his eyes.

/Level 30. If you want more you'd have to talk to dad about that./ Tsuna chuckled. /Tutoring you has been quite enjoyable./

/Heh. Wao./ Kyoya smirked. /And this is your level 10...I'm looking forward to your full strength./

/You might want to train harder on your stamina and endurance if you want to clear Level 20 to 30 of my power. You'll start sweating and breathing harder by then, as well as you'll really be made to inflict environmental damage when I start going all out. And your body will be doing most of the wrecking on the poor concrete and some trees./ Tsuna advised him. /And exhaustion as well as knowing your body is sore impairs judgment, leading to sloppiness. That would be a bad scenario if you met someone stronger than you and wants to kill you. So around Level 15, I expect you to get started./ Kyoya nodded.

/...what level are your brothers?/

/Humm...Hayato's around Level 15 and Mukuro is around Level 22 as determined by dad./ said Tsuna. /The reason why I'm the strongest is because I started at six years old. Mukuro started at age 10 before we found Hayato. By then Mukuro was 12. Hayato was 11 when we met him and I'm a few months younger than he is./

/...so your records and information in various offices in Namimori are fake./ Kyoya remarked flatly. Reborn noted this down in his mind. Tsuna chuckled.

/Well-made forgeries...you'll understand should you defeat my full power. We will tell you everything./ she said in a mysterious smile. /But once we tell you...there's no backing out in our world anymore. You have until you defeat me to decide if you still want a normal life...or to become a part of our world wherein its a world of fights as you loved, only, if you lose, you die for real./ Kyoya bristled at her dark, ominous warning with tone to match. /Its your call, Hibari-san./ she said as she picked up her bag from under a tree. /Ja ne~its my turn to cook today. Fufufufu.../

/So fighting is serious business, is it? Omoshiro, Sawada./ Kyoya snorted. /I'm looking forward to it./ and he headed back to school.


End file.
